Everybody's Fool
by Korny247
Summary: Alice is a scholarship student at a very exclusive private school in NYC. Her life is going great till one Isabella Swan arrives and changes all that. One Halloween party and one videotape will change both thier lives forever. NOT A SONGFIC AU,AH,OOC
1. Preface

I had hoped and prayed with all my might that I could make all four years without much fuss and attention at William H. Forks Preparatory High School. But here I was with lots of fuss and attention while having my face being beat in by the love of my life Isabella Swan. And here I was hoping that no one would see this but knowing that would be an impossibility since I'm being taped by one Mr. James Gallagher for his perfect "YouTube moment". How? You ask, does one get beaten up by the love of their life? Well to answer that question I'd have to take you back to the beginning.


	2. The begining

**A/N: this was meant to be up days ago but being the idiot I am I forgot to bring the story with me when I went to library. I forgot to put up the disclaimer last time so this time here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I am though the millionth person in the line to rent Alice and Bella for the weekend. Uh…. wait I think they called my number. Uh… fuck that was just number 100,762. Oh well enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1

APOV

I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to attend Forks Prep but I was hoping it would lead me to a better future I think. When I was thirteen I had won one of the two full scholarships to William H. Forks Preparatory. It was one of the best private high schools in New York City and extremely hard to get into. They only gave two full scholarships every four years, so you can see how I had felt extremely lucky to be attending.

The other scholarship had been won by another girl in Queens. My mother Maud Brandon and my brother Jasper Whitlock were extremely proud of me. I had my picture in every local publication and had gotten to meet the mayor also. That where I met the other recipient Angela Webber. I wasn't sure how to feel when I met her because what if she was a bitch? I didn't want to have to spend the next four years sharing this priveledge with a bitch. But she turned out to be very nice so I felt doubly lucky. I would have a friend when I went to the school that September.

When I first walked through the halls of Forks Prep none of the other kids would talk to me. Perhaps they had heard of my Bronx background and were terrified of me. I don't know why, I mean the Bronx was tough but I was from one the nicer neighborhoods in that borough. The only person I knew there was Angela and we only had lunch together that year. Being very lonely I dove straight into my schoolwork as I had to maintain a 3.2 G.P.A to keep the scholarship or they would revoke it. Take away my future why don't you. Not much happened that year because hardly anyone paid attention to freshmen anyways.

My sophomore year I made a few aquintences. Kate, Irina, and Garrett Denali were all nerds like me and we all bonded over our shared interest in learning. Their sister Tanya on the other hand had more than one screw loose but it was the law of averages I suppose. My spring semester was when I met Emmett Cullen. He was the captain of the boy's soccer team. I met him when he needed tutoring to stay on the soccer team. I had volunteered to be a peer tutor that year. He and his girlfriend Rosalie quickly became two of my closest friends.

Junior year was when the shit hit the proverbial fan. It didn't implode all at once but like the great Titanic my life sunk slowly then bounced back up, break in half and sink all at once. My junior year was when Bella Swan had transferred to the school.

My heart had leapt out of my chest and straight into her arms the first time I saw her. She was so drop dead gorgeous with her chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes. I was in A.P Biology doodling in my notebook when she walked into the class. She stood there looking all nervous and biting her bottom lip. I had given her a small grin to try to help ease her nervousness and when she had glanced at me she seemed to relax for a moment before casting her eyes back around the room nervously once again.

Mr. Banner the teacher had glanced around the room once before sitting her in the only empty seat there next to Edward Cullen. My heart sank in my chest and that was the only time in all my years of knowing Angela I had truly resented her. She was my lab partner that year and therefore was occupying the seat next to me. I didn't want her to sit next to Edward Cullen. Even though Emmett was his brother they were two completely different people. He was the biggest player in school and it made me wonder how his parents who I had met through Emmett had given birth to him. Esme and Carlisle were the nicest people on earth and Edward was demon spawn.

I had watched in horror as Edward pounced on Bella like a child with a new toy. And as she giggled at whatever he had said I knew I had lost before I even had a chance. For the rest of the year I acted like Bella Swan did not exist to me. Like I wasn't desperately thinking of her at every moment of everyday at any given moment. Like I hadn't given her my heart and soul without her permission. I watched as she grew closer to Edward and fell for him like every other girl in this dumb school. I had to act like I didn't have a broken heart because I mean who was there to break it in the first place? No one but my brother knew how I felt and he couldn't really be there for me as he was away at college. Junior year was depressing but senior year was when my life sank and fell apart just like the titanic.


	3. the sinking of the titanic

Disclaimer: I'd watch my back if I were to claim this story. Cuz my name is so not Stephanie Meyer. And I don't own YouTube either oh overlord Google. Please don't sue.

It had all started when I was invited to a Halloween thrown by James Gallagher. It was seniors only and a few select underclassmen. I felt lucky to have this opportunity (once again) and could only eagerly await for the day to arrive.

James was a bit creepy. He had special permission from the school board to carry a camera with him at all times even on school grounds and during class. Something about "emotional issues" but we all knew it was just so he could catch the rest of the student body doing something embarrassing. His girlfriend Victoria Ohal was annoying as shit but as long as you didn't bother her she wouldn't claw your eyes out. They hung out with the French transfer student Laurent who looked as if he couldn't wait to flee America as soon as possible. No one really knew how they became friends.

I was so happy though. This was the first party I'd attend that wasn't thrown by the school. On the day of the party I dressed as Tinkerbell since people were forever calling me the hyper pixie. I'm not that short! But I digress. I had dressed as Tinkerbell for Halloween and was meeting up with Angela before the party.

I arrived at Bryant Park where Angela was waiting for me. She was sitting at one of the little tables they provided with a boy I'd never talked to but had seen before. I sat next to her and greeted her warmly. I was staring at the boy when it all clicked. I laughed out loud when she told me she was going as Pocahontas this year because I suddenly realized who was sitting next to her.

His name was Jacob Black and he was the only Native American at the whole school. The other kids gave him shit and called him a Casino Indian because his mother was of the Mohegan tribe of Connecticut. You know the ones with the Mohegan Sun casino? I think he was originally from Washington but when his mother left his father she took him with her. I believe I heard that his father was of the Quileute tribe. He was actually dressed as an Indian Warrior so the two of them together was really cute.

"Angela why is Jacob here?" I asked. "We're dating" she replied. I raised an eyebrow at her and then started laughing again. They both stared at me. "You two just look so cute together" I told them. I managed to catch my breath before turning to Angela again. "So when did you two start going out?" I inquired. She blushed this time before answering. "The beginning of October" I smacked her arm. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating anybody?" I smirked at her. Jacob looked alarmed but Angela laughed this time around and replied "Cuz I wanted to have time with him before I started sharing him with my friends." I smirked at her then turned to Jacob. "Sharing him with friends huh? Hey Jacob, come sit next to me" The expression on his face was priceless. Angela started laughing harder. She punched my arm before saying "See? This is why I didn't want to tell you about him. You're a whore" Jacob looked less like a warrior then and more like a little boy caught in a shark tank. It was hilarious.

I decided to take pity on him. "Dude, why so serious? We're just messing with you. No worries." That calmed him down. He then smirked at us and started laughing. All three of stayed there a little while just talking before we all left for the party. We grabbed a cab and went to James's.

When we got there the party was in full swing. I was accosted at the door by Emmett and Rosalie. I waved Angela and Jacob off before following these two. We went to the open bar that James had set up on one side of the room. I looked at all the bottles lining the walls but I didn't know what to get seeing that I've never drank before.

I looked at Emmett. "Ems what do you think I should get?" He grinned mischievously at me before replying "Well seeing that you're still a growing girl why don't we get you a white Russian? You need all the help you can get." Rosalie just snorted and tried to stop herself from laughing. I was confused. Why would a white Russian help me grow? Rosalie seeing my expression explained. "A white Russian is a drink made with coffee liquor, vodka, and cream." Now I knew why he had said that to me. Whirling around I hit Emmett repeatedly in the back and called him an asshole. "Asshole" I muttered one more time when he handed me the drink. I took a sip. Fuck. It was good. They were both smirking at me now as they watched me take a sip. "Assholes. It's fucking good" They both laughed at me. Rosalie and Emmett then ordered drinks for themselves. "Ya know if you think that was good you should try the Baileys or Kaluha straight up." Rosalie told me after sipping her drink. I finished my Russian and then proceeded to order a shot of both. Fuck me. They were both good. We hung out at the bar for awhile. All of us steadily downing drinks. They went off to do whatever those two do. This is not something I really wanted to think about, no matter what state I'm in.

I really don't remember what happened for the rest of the night. All I knew was when I woke up my head was fucking killing me. I don't even know how I got home but I felt Angela had something to do with it. I love that girl. I sprinted down the hallway to the bathroom as the urge to vomit overtook me. I barely made it. I was in bed for the rest of the day. Only leaving to throw up and get some water. The next day was Sunday. I got up and checked my phone. There was a text from Angela.

**_That party was off the chain. I really would love to do that again girl. BTW I think you should check out James's page. There is something I think you need to see. ~ Angela_**

**_I can't remember shit about that party but it was all good ~ Alice _**

I crawled out of bed and headed to my laptop. This was one of the few privileges my mother could indulge in for me. When it finally turned on I went to YouTube and straight to James's page. There was new video called Party Confessions. I clicked it.

You could see the camera shakily enough through the camera. There were a few people who said some stupid stuff because they were drunk. Then it went around the party once again. The camera focused on me. I started to shake my head. I hope I didn't say anything too stupid. Suddenly you could hear James's voice over the music.

"**Hello Alice. Is there any deep dark secrets you'd like to tell the little camera?"**

You could see stumble towards him. **"Yes."** I heard myself say. **"But you gotta promise you won't tell anybody"** You could clearly see I was drunk out of my mind. I heard James chuckle. **"Sure." **He said **"What do you got?" **I stumbled forward again and my hand went off screen. It looked like I grabbed his shoulder. **"You gotta promise you won't tell anybody"** I repeated. I guess he nodded because I replied. **"You wanna know my secret? Ok**." I hiccupped in the video. I can't believe I was that drunk.** "My big dark secret is that I'm in love with Bella Swan." "Edward Cullen's girlfriend?" **I heard him ask. My screen self nodded. James turned the camera on himself this time. **" you heard it here first folks. Alice Brandon the Bronx girl is in love with Bella Swan girlfriend to our star student Edward Cullen" **And with that the screen turned black.

Oh. My. God. I prayed no one in school saw that. I flagged the video and hoped they would remove it before anymore damage was done. Fuck. Me. And my life. I really wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow.

And with that video my life as the Titanic sank.


	4. the iceberg effect

**A/N: Sorry that I took forever updating this story but I had no internet or computer access so I couldn't really do much. Sorry my loves.**

It had been a full week since the Halloween video was posted. Everyone had made fun of me. I was trying my hardest not to get noticed at this point. The only one who would speak to me publicly at this point was Angela. Even Emmett was embarrassed for me.

I was at my locker hurrying to get the hell out of dodge. I was so happy it was the weekend. I couldn't have survived much longer if it hadn't been. Angela was waiting for me so we could leave together. She was a true pal. As I was packing my things I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Listen Ange I know you're in a hurry but give me another minute" I replied. The hand spun me around and slammed me against the lockers. It was Edward Cullen. Bella was standing right next to him. She looked ashamed but I didn't understand why.

"Hey listen, dyke I heard you have a crush on my girlfriend." He snarled at me. He slammed me into the lockers again while bunching up my shirt in his fist. I looked up at him fearfully. "I don't know what you're talking about Cullen" He slammed me into the locker again. "Don't lie to me Brandon. I saw the video. I know you're lying" I tried to think of something to say but what could I say for him to let me go? It didn't really matter him because he continued without waiting for me to respond. "Listen I don't appreciate little baby dykes macking on my girl and she doesn't either. Don't ya babe?" He asked looking at her. She nodded without really looking at me.

I was looking back and forth between them and Angela. "Text Emmett" I mouthed to her and she nodded. "My girl has something she wants to say to you Brandon." And he shoved Bella towards me. She stumbled. She didn't look like she wanted to be here but she stood in front of me anyways. An angry expression overtook her feature as she slammed her fist into the locker above my head. "Listen Brandon, I don't like girls so get the fuck over me cause even if I did you would never be one of them" Edward nodded in the background like he was proud of what she said.

She turned to look at him. He must have said something because the next thing I knew my head was hitting the locker from the force of punch she gave me. I sank to the ground quickly clutching my hand to my eye. Then she kicked me in the stomach. Hard. Something must have happened causes she was like a demon possessed as she flew at me and started punching me repeatedly in the face and anywhere else she could hit. I couldn't defend myself as she hit me over and over again. I wondered how long she would keep hitting me. Next thing I know she was lifted into the air by a furious Emmett. Rosalie stood behind him looking like she wanted to murder somebody.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he yelled at her. Edward turned to his brother. "She was sending this dyke a message. What the fuck do you think you're doing Emmett?" Emmett turned his wrathful gaze to him. "I should have known you'd be behind this. What the fuck do you think you're doing? You don't fucking send your girlfriend to beat people up just because you feel threatened. And you don't fuck with people in general. Especially people that I care about you asshole. When we get home I'm going to whip your ass and when mom and dad ask why I'll tell them what you did." Edward still had a smirk on his face. Rosalie came up to him and kneed him in the groin. Then she kneed him in the face when he bent over. "You don't hit girls you asshole and you definitely don't send someone else to do it for you. You fucking coward!" she yelled at him. Then she spun towards Bella. "And you don't you have some fucking respect for yourself or are you his bitch in every single way?"Emmett picked me up as an administrator came towards us. "What is going on here?" he asked. Emmett looked at him like he was dumb and Rosalie glared at him like she wanted to smack him. Angela quietly spoke up. "Edward Cullen and Bella Swan assaulted Alice sir."

He looked at me curled up in Emmett's arms. He told Emmett to take me to the nurse before he turned back to Edward and Bella. I couldn't here what happened next as I blacked out in his arms.

**A/N: ok. Go to my profile and please check my link to twitter. I don't mean to sound bossy I'm just bored.**


End file.
